


Everything’s Not Lost

by jumpinmattflash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinmattflash/pseuds/jumpinmattflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to rebuild his life to what it was before the fire. A life that includes his nephew, a pack and one, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘You certainly do have a lot of porn on your computer Stiles’

Stiles stops dead in his tracks as he walks into his room, with only a towel around his waist, to find Peter sitting at his computer.

‘Jesus! Why do you wolves insist on scaring the absolute crap out of me?’

‘What can I say? We get bored easily’ Peter replies with one of his smug grins as her turns the chair to face Stiles, who walks further into his room and grabs his sleep pants from the end of his bed.

‘Can you leave now? I wanna get changed and go to bed’

‘It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Stiles and might I add, you get changed in front of all the boys in the locker room’ Peter says as he leans back in the chair and entwined both of his hands together with his eyes glued to Stiles.

‘Yeah but I’m pretty sure none of the guys on the team are resurrected creeper wolves either’

‘How I’ve missed you, Stiles’ Peter tells him as he lowers his eyes to Stiles chest ‘Why do you insist on hiding that body under such baggy clothing?’

‘Oh I don’t know,’ Stiles says as Peter listens to the boys heartbeat increase ‘So creeps like you don’t oogle the goods!’

Before Stiles knows what’s happening, Peter is up out of the chair and standing right next to him.

‘What’s the point of having a body like that if there is no one to play with it’ Peter whispers into Stiles ear then smirks when he hears Stiles’ heartbeat rocket.

‘I…um…I think you should go now’ Stiles says as he steps away from Peter and walks to the other side of the room.

‘I’ll see you around Stiles’ Peter grins as walks towards the window and jumps out leaving Stiles alone in his room clutching the towel around his waist.

* * *

Peter climbs up the side of the house and into Stiles’ room through his window, noticing that the boy is unaware of his presence; he decides to be kind to him and knock.

Stiles turns from his computer to see Peter standing at his window, smiling at him.

‘Wow. Never thought I’d see the day when someone would actually knock.’

‘Thought I’d spare you the strain on your heart.’ Peter smirks at the boy.

‘You’re too kind. What do you want Peter?’ Stiles questions as he leans back in his chair and looks at Peter.

‘What are you doing?’

“You came all this way to ask that?’ Stiles looks at him skeptically as Peter just sits down on the end of his bed and shrugs.

‘I don’t know if you noticed, but my dear nephew isn’t exactly the life of the party. I got bored.’

‘And out of all the things you could be doing, you decided to come see me?’

‘You are far more entertaining than the others.’ Peter tells him as he look around Stiles’ room observing all the nick-knacks, posters and other stuff all around his room.

‘I know we have this kinda joint pack thing going on where we are all trying to play nice and get along but it seems that you seems to always harass me.’

‘Yes well I prefer to be in the company of people with at least some intellectual capability.’ Peter says as he touches some things around the room, his wolf relishing at the traces of his scent that will be left in Stiles’ room.

‘Lucky me,’ Stiles says sarcastically as he turns back towards his computer and mutters a soft ‘Creep’ that he knows Peter will hear anyway.

Stiles continues to do his work on his computer as Peter sits there on the bed taking in the boys erratic heartbeat and his scent that coats this room and tries to resist the urge to lie back on the bed and breath in the boys scent from one of the two strongest sources in the room.

Peter gets up and walks over to where Stiles is working at is desk, going unnoticed, and leans down to see what he is working on.

‘History assignment?’

‘Jesus,’ Stiles shouts as he jumps slightly in his chair, holding a hand over his heart ’So much for not putting a strain on my heart’

‘I think you’ll be fine’ Peter smiles as takes in the increase in the boys’ heartbeat and the slight scent of fear.

‘Yes it’s a history assignment’

‘I like history,’ Peter says as he sits on Stiles’ desk, turn the computer towards him and reads ‘we used to have a huge library at the house, full of books that we’ve picked up over the years. Any time that we needed to get away from the noise of the pack, I would pick a book and get lost in it for hours.’

Stiles sits back and watches the small smile creep onto Peter’s face as talks about his family. Peter snaps out of his walk down memory lane and takes in the soft look on Stiles’ face, the slow rhythm of his heartbeat and the addition of empathy to his scent before turning back to the computer.

‘Would you like help Stiles?’

‘Um…yeah thanks.’ Stiles says, not wanting to disturb the nice change in Peter’s demeanor.

Peter smiles as he hops off the desk, grabs the spare chair from the corner of the room, sits next to Stiles at his desk and helps him with his assignment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles walks into the house and instantly smells, what he assumes is some sort of pasta dish, coming from the kitchen.

_I swear Dad told me he was working_ Stiles thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, chucking his bag on the couch as he walks by ‘Hey Dad. I thought you said you w….’ Stiles freezes in the doorway as he takes in the sight of Peter Hale standing in his kitchen, cooking.

‘Daddy and Son isn’t really one of my kinks but I guess maybe I could learn to like it’ Peter says as he turns to Stiles with a predatory grin ‘Only for you, my dear boy.’

‘What the hell are you doing in my house?’

‘I would think that would be pretty self-explanatory. I swear Stiles; you need to start hanging out with a different crowd.’ Peter tells him as he continues to cook, not bothering to look back at Stiles, who slowly walks into the kitchen.

‘Yeah I know what you are doing but why are you doing it in my house?’ Stiles asks as he walks over to the stove to look at what Peter is cooking.

‘It’s spaghetti and meatballs.’ Peter tells him, as he watches Stiles lean over, close his eyes and inhale the smell. Peter’s eyes drift down to the pale skin of the boys’ neck that is calling his wolf to touch and to taste.

Stiles leans back and looks at Peter ‘Why are you cooking at my house? I though you had this fancy new place with electricity.’

‘I knew you’re father would be at work and a growing boy needs to be fed properly’ Peter explained as he distracted himself from Stiles’ pale skin by continuing to cook.

‘I am quite capable of looking after myself’ Stiles frowns at Peter, who notices the spike of anger and frustration in Stiles’ scent.

‘Well maybe I wanted the company,’ Peter says in a hope of getting rid of the anger infiltrating his nostrils ‘now why don’t you set the table. It will be ready soon’

Stiles sets the kitchen table as he mutters about ‘damn werewolves taking over his home’ and how ‘there better not be any dead animals from the woods in those meatballs’ eliciting a smile out of Peter as he dishes the food onto plates before taking them to the table and sitting at the table with Stiles.

* * *

Two weeks go by and every night that Stiles’ dad works the night shift or not consumed by werewolf stuff, Peter is over at his house. Sometimes he cooks dinner, sometimes he helps Stiles study and some nights he just sits on Stiles’ bed, reading a book while he does homework or research for the pack.

Now Stiles will be the first to admit that it’s pretty weird and creepy to have Peter hanging with him more than his nephew and the rest of his pack, but the more and more that he sees the relaxed and kinder Peter, the more he starts to like him.

Now Stiles isn’t stupid, he is fully aware of Peter’s past, killing his own niece for power isn’t something that is easily forgotten and it’s not to say he’s lost all the anger, the sadness and the resentment at losing his entire family bar one but after his resurrection, it seems that he’s making a conscious effort to be the Peter he was before the fire.

A Peter that Stiles finds himself attracted to the more they interact and be around each other. Pack meetings now consist of Peter sitting next to Stiles, or when research needs to be done; Peter can often be found looking over Stiles’ shoulder and offering suggestions.

* * *

Peter knows everyone walks on eggshells around him. Waiting for him to snap and hurt or even kill someone again, but for him, that is part of his past that he is trying to amend for.

It’s not like he’s forgotten his wife or his family, or that he murdered his own niece but spending so many years trapped inside his body doesn’t exactly do wonders for a persons sanity.

Now he’s a Beta but at least he has a pack and wasn’t just kicked to the curb for his past indiscretions. While they probably think he despises his new role, it’s quite the opposite; he likes standing beside his nephew and helping turn this rag tag bunch of kids into a unstoppable force that can protect Beacon Hills from anything that comes its way.

It’s not all sunshine and rainbows; sometimes his nephew doesn’t think everything through as well as he should, but that is why he’s there. And who hasn’t made mistakes? Another one high up on Peter’s list is biting that McCall kid.

The only good thing to come out of that mistake is Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski.

Most of this town, especially the teenagers at his school, just pass him off as the erratic ADHD kid of the Sheriff, who along with the McCall kid, just get themselves in to trouble.

But there are so many other words that Peter can use to describe Stiles. The boy who even when Peter was at his worst, could still get under his skin. What person in their right mind would stand up to someone so much more stronger, faster and powerful than themselves to save one of their friends. Stiles. Even though the young Ms. Martin didn’t give him the time of day, Stiles was unwavering his dedication to get her away from Peter.

Even refusing to take the bite, although Peter could tell from the stutter of his heartbeat that he was lying, still refused to give in, refused to be a pawn in Peter’s need for revenge even though they both knew that Peter could have just bitten him anyway.

Having lost his family, stuck in a coma, going on a revenge spree, being killed and now resurrected hasn’t all been for nothing. Now Peter knows what he wants, he wants the life he had before. A house full of people, of family, a pack to run with under the full moon and most of all, Peter wants someone by his side, to love and to cherish, like he did before the fire.

* * *

Derek and Peter were running through the woods, then Peter stops when he hears the familiar sounds of Stiles’ Jeep.

‘What’s he doing here? Are you expecting him?

‘No. He knew I was training today’ Peter says as he looks back at Derek, who stopped a bit further ahead of him, before turning around and running back to the house.

* * *

Arriving at the Hale house, Stiles turns off the Jeep, hops out and heads up to the house then sees Peter and Derek running towards him through the woods.

_Fuck_ Stiles thinks to himself as he sees the two remaining Hales walking towards them in wife beaters, showing off their arms but yet focusing on the older Hale _God! The things those arms could… Shit! Stop it! They can probably smell the arousal rolling off me._

‘Hey’

‘Are you okay Stiles?’ Peter asks as he walks his way over to Stiles, smiling at the arousal wafting from Stiles with the increase in his heartbeat, all the while flexing the muscles in his arms for the boy.

‘Yeah. Yeah everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?’ Stiles says in a rush and he starts to fidget with the zipper of his hoodie ‘I thought I’d just come over and see how the training is going’

Peter walks up closer to Stiles with a grin ‘Why do you lie? You know we can tell, Stiles’

‘It’s not a lie’ Stiles says

‘Stiles. What’s wrong?’ Peter asks Stiles with a reassuring smile.

‘Iwouldliketobetrained’ Stiles blurts out.

‘Trained? What for?’ Derek asks as he walks closer to Stiles, worried that he is some sort of trouble, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I just want to be able to look after myself’

‘We can look after you, Stiles’ Peter tells him as he puts his arms on Stiles’ shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze.

‘But you guys shouldn’t have to!’

‘That’s what being a pack is. Looking out for each other’ Derek tells him as Peter let’s go of Stiles’ shoulder.

‘There’s a difference between looking out for each other and fighting someone else’s battles’

‘Is something wrong? Has something happened?’ Derek asks as he scents Stiles for any injuries.

‘No I’m fine,’ Stiles exhales annoyingly ‘for now anyway. At least until the next Big Bad rolls into town. I just don’t want to rely on someone to fight for me’

‘So you want to train with the pack?’ Derek asks Stiles, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

‘Um,’ Stiles nervously rubs the back of his neck ‘I’d kinda prefer to not train with the pack. I would like them not to know either’

‘Okay. I’ll talk to Derek and we’ll work out a plan for you. I’ll come over later and run through it with you’ Peter says to a now smiling Stiles.

‘Thanks guys’ Stiles says as he makes his way towards his Jeep as the Hales walks up to the porch and into the house.

‘You like him don’t you?’ Derek asks as Peter shuts the front door.

‘Yes,’ Peter told him ‘I liked him back when I was the Alpha but for more… nefarious reasons.’

‘And now’ Derek asks as he leans against the kitchen door and watches Peter.

‘Now’ Peter stops to think of the right words to explain ‘Now I just want to try and start to build what we lost.’

* * *

Over the next three months, Stiles starts his training with the Hale men. Sometimes with Derek, sometimes with Peter and sometimes with both of them. Every morning Stiles starts his morning with a run, then goes off to school and depending on if he has lacrosse practice or his dad his home, he would head over to the Hale house for some training.

Throughout this time Stiles finds himself getting closer to both Derek and Peter, so much so that Derek has even given him his own room in the renovated Hale mansion on the top level with Derek and Peter’s room.

The day Derek told Stiles that he had a room on the top floor was one of the best day Stiles has had in a long time. Aside from Derek and Peter, the rest of the pack has rooms on the second level, which made Stiles feel like he actually had a place and a use in the pack.

Most nights after training, Stiles will stay, have dinner with Peter and Derek and then the three of them will just hang around the house, chatting and watching movies and even though physical exercise is definitely not one of Stiles’ favourite things to do but he finds himself having more fun than he has had in quite a long time.

* * *

All three of them are sitting at the kitchen table in the Hale house, eating dinner that Stiles prepared for them, when Stiles puts his knife and fork down and looks towards the Hale men.

‘I was wondering if tomorrow we could um change things up?’ Stiles asks nervously.

‘Change things up how?’ Derek asks him.

‘I would like to take charge of training tomorrow’

Derek looks from Stiles to Peter, who is sitting there smiling at Stiles before turning to look back at Derek, who sighs before answering Stiles.

‘I just know I’m going to regret this’

‘Is that a yes?’ Stiles asks with a smile.

‘Yes’

‘Yes’ Stiles shrieks as he throws his hands in the air, eliciting a small smile out of Derek and a laugh out of Peter.

* * *

After school, Stiles all but runs out of school and makes his way to the Hale house to prepare for his training session.

As soon as he arrives, he jumps out of the car and grabs some bags from the back of the Jeep before walking towards the house.

‘You guys better be prepared for some Stiles Stilinski awesomeness’

Stiles reaches the porch and opens the door to see Derek leaning on the stair railing while Peter is lounging on the bottom stairs.

‘I must say, Stiles,’ Peter says from his place on the stairs ‘the excitement in your scent is intoxicating and is definitely peaking my interest as to what you have planned for us’

‘Enough of the scenting Creeper,’ Stiles says with a smile as he places the bags on the ground and starts going through some of them ‘and now that you have mentioned the unfair advantages you two have over me, I have bought some items that will give me a better chance of lasting out there longer.’

Stiles pulls out two earmuffs out of the bag and smiles at both Hale men.

‘What are we doing?’ Derek asks looking at the earmuffs, then back up to Stiles.

‘Hide and Seek. I hide and you guys seek.’

‘Stiles, we are werewolves. We can hear, see and smell better than humans.’

‘I know that Derek and that is where these items come in,’ Stiles walks towards the men and hands them each a earmuff ‘Now you are each going to go up to Derek’s room and using one of your phones, you will start a timer for 10 minutes’

Stiles walks back to his bags, grabs them then looks back at Derek and Peter.

‘After 10 minutes is up, you can take off the earmuffs and come search for me in the woods’

Peter and Derek look at each other and smile slyly.

‘And you can both wash them smiles of your stupidly good looking faces cause there are going to be challenges out there to try and screw with those senses of yours. Now head on up stairs.’

Stiles heads out the door as Derek and Peter start walking up stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and both Derek and Peter remove the earmuffs and starts towards the front door.

‘Should we be worried?’

‘Undoubtedly. Stiles is smart, smarter than most people give him credit for. I have no misgivings that he is going to challenge us. Mentally more than physically’ Peter tells Derek with a fond smile as he reaches the front door, opening it for Derek, who walks through the door first, followed closely by Peter.

As they walk down the front stairs, Derek hits a trip wire lining the bottom stair, triggering two canisters on either side of the stairs releasing a substance into the air.

‘What the hell is that?’ Derek asks, covering his nose with his arm.

Peter sniffs the air before grinning a sly and predatory grin.

‘Smart boy. It’s okay Derek. It’s not poisoness’ Peter laughs at his nephew’s antics.

‘I know that,’ Derek growls at his uncle ‘I just don’t want it debilitating my senses’

Derek and Peter walk towards the woods and stop just before the tree line.

‘Should we split up or go in together?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Derek says as he look into the woods ‘He only had ten minutes so I don’t see him be able to do a whole lot with that time’

‘Ah see that’s the problem with most people. They tend to underestimate Stiles.’ Peter smiles at his nephew when an arrow shoots past his head and into a tree next to him.

Both of the Hale men head’s quickly turn to the woods in hope of seeing Stiles.

‘He heard us so he can’t be that far away’ Derek says as both men start off into the woods.

* * *

It takes both Hale men nearly 2 and a half hours of trip wires shooting arrows at them, booby-traps, pieces of Stiles’ clothes tricking them to taking the wrong path before the finally manage to catch Stiles.

It was only because Stiles was getting bored and restless, and okay, maybe a little cocky, that he started to try to make his way back towards the Hale house.

Stiles thought he was being stealthy on his approach back to the house, but apparently not because the next thing he knows, he is being tackled to the ground by a pile of muscle.

When they came to a stop, on the disgusting forest floor mind you, Stiles noticed that it was Peter who tackled him and that he was now laying on top of Peter, who had one of the biggest grins on his face.

‘I must say, Stiles. Some very nice tricks.’

‘You didn’t expect it to be easy did you?’ Stiles said with a smirk before remembering the position the two of them were in Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Stiles repeats to himself in the hope that things wouldn’t get awkward.

‘Never’ Peter smirks at Stiles while his hands remain on Stiles’ hips, which he can feel on his skin, which is not helping the difficult task of trying to keep his arousal from the two Hales, especially when Peter leans into his neck and takes a breath of what Stiles is sure consists of sweat and arousal, which skyrocketed the moment he felt Peter's tongue lick a stripe from his shoulder to just behind his ear.

Suddenly a hand comes into view, Derek, breaking Stiles and Peter from their little trance.

‘Not bad, Stilinski’ Derek says as he pulls Stiles to his feet as Peter gets himself off the ground.

‘Look at you Mr. Alpha. Too proud to admit that I totally owned this training session.’ Stiles replied poking a finger into Derek’s chest, trying to ignore the fact that he just had Peter licking his neck and the hard-on that he hopes is not tenting his jeans even though he knows they both can smell it.

‘Hmm,’ Derek shrugs then starts to walk away, ‘nothing the betas couldn’t do.’

Stiles stands there frozen, gawking and watching Derek walk away before replacing it with a serious expression and running towards Derek and jumping on his back.

‘Liar.’ Stiles yells, ‘You know those idiots wouldn’t even think to do half the shit I just did.’

It goes to show how far the three of them have come that Stiles isn’t shocked when he hears Derek or Peter laugh, like they both are now as he locks himself onto Derek’s back, snaking his arms and legs around the front and locking himself onto Derek.

‘No. Actually I’m pretty sure they could have done better.’

‘Lies. You are a lying liar who lies.’ Stiles says as he squeezes his arms and legs harder around Derek as he walks them back towards the house.

It isn’t until later, when Stiles is putting the supplies back into his Jeep, that Derek walks up to him, placing his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, squeezing lightly, that he finally admits the truth.

‘You did a good job out there today.’ Derek says, getting a wide smile from Stiles and relishing the scent of pride and happiness coming from Stiles. ‘A really good job.’

* * *

Peter is sitting in the lounge room, reading a book while waiting for Stiles, Scott and Isaac to arrive for the pack meeting.

As Peter turns a page in his book, his senses pick up Scott and Isaac walking towards the house but can’t sense Stiles.

Frowning, Peter places his book down on the couch before standing up and walking towards the door as Scott and Isaac enter.

‘Where’s Stiles?’

‘Um he’s not here?’ Scott asks snapping him out of the conversation he was having with Isaac.

‘Clearly not if I’m asking you’ Peter said frustrated at the boys idiocy.

‘I’m not sure, but he was acting weird all day today at school.’ Scott said as he grows nervous as Peter stares him down.

‘Did you ask him what was wrong?’ Peter inquires, as he grows angrier, drawing the attention of the rest of the pack.

‘Um...well,’ Scott rubs the back of his neck ‘no I didn’t’

Peter growls as he grabs his jacket, puts it on and looks back at Scott, not caring if the pack can smell the anger and concern in his scent.

‘Some best friend you are’ Peter tells Scott as he walks out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

When the scent trail leads him to Beacon Hills Cemetery, Peter instantly knows the reason for Stiles’ lack of appearance at the pack meeting.

 

Peter starts to walk towards the boy, not being careful to hide the sound of his approach so not to startle the boy, who he sees sitting in front of a tombstone and clearly it works as Stiles turns around to see him approach before turning back to his mothers grave.

 

Peter wordlessly sits next to boy and scents the grief and sadness wafting off him and also notices the smell of tears, dried on the boys’ cheek.

 

‘It’s already been three years. It feels like it just happened.’

 

_I can still remember everything too. The sound, the smell and the feelings as my family burnt to the ground just like it was yesterday_ Peter thinks to himself as he looks to the ground.

 

‘I thought over time it would ease up but every year seems to get worse. Now I never see Dad, it’s like he actively tries to avoid me and every year since it happened, Scott would always come over,’ Peter smells the fresh tears coming from Stiles’ eyes ‘but this year nothing. He didn’t say anything to me all day today.’

 

_I swear, I am going to rip that boys head off of his shoulders_ Peter thinks to himself as he moves closer to Stiles and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

 

‘I mean I though werewolves were supposed to smell emotions. I mean right now, to you, I probably reek.’

 

‘Never’ Peter smiles slightly at Stiles, who lets his tears flow freely down his cheeks ‘I’ll admit that I don’t like smelling this coming from you but unfortunately it’s a natural part of life, even for werewolves.’

 

Peter and Stiles, still with Peter’s arm around his shoulder, silently sit there for a couple of minutes before Peter starts to get a strong odor of loneliness intruding his nostrils.

 

‘Stiles’ Peter starts before Stiles interrupts him.

 

‘I don’t understand. My Mom left me, my Dad avoids me, Scott jumps from focusing solely on Allison to now Isaac, Lydia didn’t give me the time of day unless she needed something and everyone at school just thinks I’m some spastic kid. I…’

 

‘Stop’ Peter growls at Stiles before grabbing his chin and turning his face towards him ‘I can guarantee you that your mother would give anything to be here with you today. Your father works so he can give you everything and Scott craves attention and will latch onto anyone who gives it to him. Those idiots at your school are so narrow-minded that they will graduate with little to no friends with any substantial value’

 

Peter turns them both so they are facing each other, takes both his hands and cups Stiles’ face.

 

‘But you, Stiles Stilinski, you are going to graduate and go to college and meet plenty of people who are absolutely going to love you and what’s not to love. You are loyal, funny, plenty of wit and sarcasm, smart and so very intelligent. Second only to myself, of course’

 

Peter smiles as he starts to notice the loneliness leave the boys’ scent and be replaced with affection and wonder at Peter’s words.

 

‘You aren’t alone. You will always have Derek and I. Think of things this way, Stiles. How many times has he let other pack members take control of training? How many other pack members have rooms on the top floor? How often do you see the pack over for dinner’

 

‘We may be a pack but the three of us are essentially the core. The Alpha and his two top Betas.’ Peter moves his hands up Stiles face and wipes the tears tracks with his thumbs before letting go of his face, standing up and offering his hand to Stiles.

 

‘Now lets go back to the house and find something to eat’

 

Stiles takes Peters hand and lets his help lift him off the ground and they start walking towards the car, with Peters hand never leaving the small of Stiles’ back.

 

* * *

 

Peter pulls up to the house, turns off the car, gets out and walks over to Stiles as he also gets out the car.

 

‘What do you feel like eating?’

 

‘Let’s just have a look in the fridge. See what we can whip together’

 

Stiles suddenly stops moving and Peter can smell dread in his scent.

 

‘Is the pack still here? I don’t really feel up to being around them’

 

Peter walks up to Stiles and wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

 

‘I messaged Derek and told him to get rid of them. It’s just us three’

 

‘Thanks’ Stiles smiled slightly at Peter, who smiled in return before moving them both towards the house.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Stiles are preparing dinner while Derek sets the table, when both Hale men suddenly freeze and get tense.

 

‘I might do get something for desert. I’ll be back soon’ Peter says with no emotion as he walks towards the front door and outside.

 

‘I know I’m just a human but does he realize that I’m not deaf. I did hear the cars pull up’ Stiles say as he looks to Derek, who looks back at Stiles and gives him a small smile.

 

‘He’s just looking out for you’

 

Stiles smiles and looks down at the ground with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

‘Um so what did his scent tell you?’

 

‘Let’s just say he isn’t happy’

 

‘Can you please go make sure he doesn’t kill anyone?’ Stiles asks Derek, who starts to walk towards the door but not before giving Stiles’ shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

* * *

 

Peter barely makes is down the porch stairs before Scott is rushing towards the house with the other pack members getting out of the cars and making their way forward as well.

 

‘We were driving and we caught Stiles’ scent and it led us back here. Is he here? Is he alright?’

 

‘What concern is it of yours?’ Peter asks as he comes to a stop and folds his hands behind his back.

 

‘He’s my best friend.’ Scott replies with a frown.

 

‘Ah yes. Well where was that concern earlier on?’ Peter raises an eyebrow at Scott.

 

‘I don’t have to explain myself to you of all people,’ Scott frowns at Peter ‘and if you have done anything to hurt him’

 

‘Yes? You’ll what?’ Peter asks with a sneer and then senses Derek’s presence just behind him, which catches Scott’s attention.

 

‘Derek, where is Stiles? Is he okay?’

 

‘He’s inside. He’s physically okay’ Derek tells him.

 

‘What do you mean physically okay? What about mentally? Emotionally?’ Lydia asks as she walks closer to the two Hale men.

 

‘Not so well’

 

‘Tell me Scott, what is the date today’ Peter asks, still focused on Scott.

 

‘What?’ Scott asks dumbfound, ‘What does that have to do with anything?’

 

‘It has to do with everything. Now answer the question’ Peter says, his tone getting higher, the angrier he gets.

 

‘I don’t know. It’s a Friday’

 

‘The date, Scott. What does this date, every year for the last three years mean? What significance does it hold for Stiles?’ Peter can feel his claws and fangs growing along with the frustration _Excellent work, Peter. Out of all the kids in this town, I had to turn this one_ Peter thinks to himself.

 

Both Peter and Derek see the second it dawns on Scott what today is, before he tries to go inside but not before Peter grabs Scott, swings around and chucks him into the nearby tree.

 

Derek comes closer to Peter and rests his hand on Peter’s shoulder, as the rest of the pack stand frozen, looking between Scott and Peter then to Derek, unsure of what to do.

 

‘Stiles doesn’t want anyone getting hurt, Peter’

 

Peter doesn’t respond to Derek, his attention still solely focused on Scott as he picks himself up off the ground, brush the dirt and leaves off of his clothes and makes his way towards Peter, fangs and claws coming through his human features.

 

‘I want to see Stiles’

 

‘I’m afraid that’s too bad. He’s not up for visitors at the moment’ Peter says with an unforgiving smile and a small shrug of his shoulders.

 

‘Peter,’ Lydia says as she edges closer ‘we just want to make sure that Stiles is okay’

 

Peter snaps his head towards Lydia, claws and fangs completely on show, along with a flash of his beta blue eyes.

 

‘Why? Not one of you even noticed or even bothered to question why he was upset at school.’

 

Peter can smell the guilt wafting off of all of them in waves but has no sympathy for any of them. _Stiles deserves better than these self-centered so-called friends._

 

‘You know I thought it weird, Derek,’ Peter says to Derek, with a slight smile but still not taking his eyes off of Scott, ‘that Stiles would come to us and ask to be trained. Even weirder to want to be trained alone –‘

 

‘Peter’ Derek interrupts, clearly knowing where this conversation is going.

 

‘-But now I realize,’ Peter smiles wider as he sees the confused look on Scott’s face ‘he doesn’t trust his best friend or even the members of his own pack to have his back anymore.’

 

Scott’s face hardens and he lunges for Peter, who with a feral grin, meets him halfway as the two start to fight, viciously, as the pack watches on, horrified.

 

‘Peter. Enough!’ Derek growls, with his eyes flaring Alpha red but neither of them stops.

 

Derek turns to the door as he senses Stiles’ presence as well as hearing his rapid heartbeat along with the panic and terror in his scent as he sees the scene unfolding before his eyes.

 

‘Peter. STOP!’ Stiles shouts.

 

Both Peter and Scott ignore Stiles, in favour of ripping each other to shreds.

 

_It’s like babysitting a bunch of teenagers_ Stiles thinks to himself as he rushes back inside, to his bag and grabs something out of it before making his way back to the fight at the front of the house.

 

‘Last chance. Stop it! Both of you.’

 

Getting no response and watching as Peter lands a vicious slash across Scott’s chest, Stiles walks closer to the fight, lifts his hand, which contains a blow horn and pressed down, hard.

 

Scott and Peter both stop fighting and cover their ears with their hands as the blow horn continues to sound loudly.

 

‘I warned you.’ Stiles said as he silences the horn ‘Now, let’s go Peter. Dinner is getting cold.’

 

Stiles hold his hand out for Peter to take, who looks to Scott then back to Stiles and takes his hand.

 

Stiles smiles slightly at Peter as he leads them both into the house, ignoring the pack and the pain filled whine coming from Scott, even though he can feels their eyes burning holes into both Peter and his own back.

 

* * *

 

Peter is sitting on the edge of the bathtub as Stiles stands at the bathroom sink, soaking a washcloth in water.

 

Peter sits there and listens to the boys’ heart beat rapidly in his chest, as he smells all the anger, guilt, loneliness and wonder in Stiles’ scent fill the bathroom.

 

_I swear, the next person to hurt this beautiful boy, will suffer immensely_ Peter thinks to himself.

 

Stiles turns away from the sink and walks towards Peter, taking the cloth and wiping his face with it.

 

‘Any wound I have is already healed, Stiles.’ Peter tells him softly.

 

‘But there is still dried blood all around where the wound would be.’

 

Stiles carefully wipes away the blood from Peter’s face, neck and arms but freezes when he sees the claw marks in the mans shirt.

 

‘Um’ Stiles starts to say, as Peter smells arousal coming from him.

 

‘Stiles’ Peter says as he reaches out and puts his hands on Stiles’ hips before standing up and moving closer.

 

‘I…er…think maybe you should change your shirt’

 

‘Stiles’ Peter repeats as he leans in closer, his hands moving up to cup Stiles’ face.

 

‘Please don’t Peter’ Stiles whispers, but knows Peter’s werewolf hearing picked it up ‘It’s been a long day and I really don’t have to analyze what’s going on between us today.’

 

Peter smiles at Stiles, leans up and kisses his forehead.

 

“Let’s go downstairs. Dinner will be getting cold.’

 

Stiles smiles back at Peter, with a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

 

‘Good. I’m so hungry that my stomach is starting to eat my organs. I kinda need those.’

 

Peter lets go of Stiles’ face, takes one of his hands and leads them into the kitchen where Derek is pouring some drinks for them.

 

‘Food is in the oven,’ Derek says as he brings the drinks to the still set table, ‘I sent the pack home. Scott looked hesitant to leave but I told him that you just needed some time. I also messaged your Dad and told him that you were staying here tonight’

 

‘Wow. Who knew you could be so thoughtful.’ Stiles says jokingly.

 

‘Shut up!’ Derek replies, smelling the affection and gratitude coming from Stiles, who walks towards him and pulls him into a hug.

 

‘Thank you.’ Stiles whispers as he feels Derek reciprocate the hug. Something that would have been weird before Stiles and the Hale men grew closer together.

 

* * *

 

Two hours. Two whole hours, Stiles has been awake for. Two hours of his brain going overtime processing everything that has happened today.

 

Stiles is lying in the middle of the bed, wide awake, when someone opens his bedroom door, closes it and makes their way towards Stiles.

 

A pair of eyes flashes blue before lifting the sheet and sliding in beside Stiles.

 

‘What are you doing Peter?’

 

‘Derek and I can hear your brain working from our rooms. You need to relax.’

 

‘And how is that going to happen when you are creeping into my bed for a feel.’

 

Peter grabs hold of Stiles and moves them both until Peter is spooning Stiles in the middle of the bed.

 

‘Calm down and just relax.’

 

‘Would be easier if you weren’t naked.’

 

‘Stiles, I’m wearing boxers.’ Peter says with a smile.

 

‘Yeah like that’s going to hide anything.’

 

‘You need to relax. You aren’t going to be able to sleep if you are too worked up.’

 

Peter buries his face in the space between Stiles’ shoulder and neck and takes a deep breath. Stiles grabs Peter’s hands and entwines their fingers together before laying them rest across his chest.

 

‘Feel my heartbeat against your back and try to match it with your own.’ Peter whispers to Stiles.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘It’s okay. Just get some sleep.’

 

‘I meant for today. For everything. Both you and Derek.’

 

Peter places a soft kiss to the back of Stiles’ head before placing it back between his shoulder and neck.

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Peter whisperers as he hears and feels Stiles start to relax before falling asleep.

  

* * *

 

Stiles wakes up to find himself relaxed and incredibly warm, when he turns his head to the side, he finds out why.

 

Sometime during the night, Stiles moved to sleep on his back with Peter sleeping on his stomach with his left arm thrown possessively around Stiles.

 

Stiles lies there and looks at Peter’s sleeping form. From his messy hair, to his peaceful features down to the relaxed state of his body and then to the arm resting over his stomach and ending at the hand over his hipbone.

 

‘Now who is the creep? Watching me sleep.’ Peter says quietly, without opening his eyes.

 

‘Um dude, you are in my room.’

 

‘Hmmm so I am. Seems to be a good thing too.’

 

“Really? Why is that?’ Stiles asks as he turns onto his side to face Peter, resting his hands under his pillow.

 

‘It was a mere five minutes after I entered your bed that you fell asleep. I think it is the most relaxed I have ever seen you.’ Peter replied as he too turned onto his side and faces Stiles, finally opening his eyes.

 

Peter leans towards Stiles and buries his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck, taking a deep breath in.

 

_Hmm scenting_ , Stiles thinks to himself, _not as weird as I though it would be, having someone bury their face in your neck and brea – SHIT is that his tongue!_

 

‘You smell better this morning.’

 

‘I wasn’t aware you needed to use your tongue to smell people.’ Stiles says to Peter, who smiles wickedly at him.

 

‘Couldn’t help myself.’

 

Stiles gives Peter a small smile and then goes back to taking in the sight of Peter, all relaxed and open. His eyes travel down to his chest, what he can see that isn’t covered by the sheet, muscular and tanned.

 

Peter’s bright blue eyes meet his as he looks back up at the man before his eyes travel down to the patch of hair covering his mouth, the new and not unwelcomed addition since his rise from the dead.

 

_I wonder how that would feel when he is kissing me or on my thighs as he sucks me off_ Stiles thinks to himself as the arousal, that no doubt Peter can smell, travels down below to the tent now in his boxers.

 

‘Maybe we could try it out sometime.’ Peter says to Stiles with a sly smile, which grows even wider when a blush creeps onto Stiles’ cheeks

 

‘Um… try what?’

 

‘You were wondering what my beard would feel like between your legs.’

 

‘How-‘ Stiles starts before being interrupted.

 

‘I could see you looking at it then I smelt a rise of the arousal in your scent.’

 

‘Damn werewolves and your unfair advantages.’

 

‘Stiles, I’ve never hidden my intent from you. You may not be able to smell it or hear it but I’ve shown it.’

 

‘You mean when you tried to force the bite on me in the parking garage or when I nearly got killed trying to save Lydia?’

 

‘Stiles, I could have bitten you anytime and standing up to an Alpha once, most time will get you killed let alone how ever many times you have done it now. That alone should have proven that I saw more in you than just another beta for my pack.’

 

‘So you’ve wanted a piece of the Stiles that long huh?’ Stiles says with a smug grin.

 

Before Stiles knows what happening, he is on his back with Peter on top of him.

 

‘No. Not a piece. Everything. I want all of you.’ Peter growls as he leans in and kisses Stiles on the lips.

 

_Wow. For something that sounds so murderous, shouldn’t feel this good_ Stiles thinks to himself.

 

Peter and Stiles continued to kiss, both of them fighting for dominance, tongue’s exploring every part of each other’s mouths.

 

Peter breaks away from Stiles’ mouth and works his way down his neck while entwining his hands with Stiles’ and holding them above his head.

 

‘Peter.’ Stiles breathes out as he lifts his hips into Peters, who growls at him from his place sucking a hickey on Stiles’ neck.

 

‘Stiles,’ Peter sounds, sounding absolutely wrecked, ‘I have to know this is what you want. If we go any further, I’m not sure I will be able to stop.’

 

_Fuck!_ _That sent all the blood in my body downstairs._

‘Peter this is-‘ Stiles is interrupted when Peter, groans, rolls off of Stiles and falls onto his back beside him.

 

‘Derek is coming.’

 

Less than a minute later Derek is knocking at the door.

 

‘Just thought I’d would let you two know, that the some of the pack are on their way over. I tried to stop them but they are insisting.’

 

‘Um… thanks’ Stiles replies then turns to look at Peter, ‘can we maybe take a walk later, into the woods, and we’ll talk then?’

 

‘Sure’ Peter smiles as he leans in and captures Stiles’ lips in a gentle kiss before getting out of bed, ‘get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I really liked where it ended. :)

It’s been half an hour. Half of a very long hour, that Peter has had to stand here, beside Stiles, as the pack (minus Scott) apologizes and appeals for his forgiveness. If Peter had his way, he would abandon these sniveling brats and the three of them would start a bigger and better pack.

Peter stands beside Stiles, glaring at the pack, not caring that the disgust and loathing in his scent is on display for the other wolves in the room, which at least Derek notices if the sideway glares are anything to go by.

* * *

  
When the rest of the pack leaves the house, Peter leads Stiles out to the woods and after a few minutes of silence he turns towards the boy.

‘Why did you forgive them so easily after how they treated you?’

‘It was what was best for the pack’ Stiles replies as he stops and looks at Peter.

‘Stiles, we don’t need them. We can start and brand new pack. Derek, you and myself can take our time and carefully select people that will work better with us.’

‘We don’t have the time for that,’ Stiles says as he moves closer to Peter, ‘if some new Big Bad comes to town, we wouldn’t be able to do anything with a pack of three, although I do have some awesome kung-fu skills now.’

Stiles smiles at Peter, who takes Stiles’ face in his hands and kisses his forehead.

‘Now I need to ask you something.’

‘Anything, Stiles.’ Peter frowns as he hears Stiles’ heartbeat increase in his chest, ‘What is it?’

‘I just need to know that what is going on between us isn’t some part of an elaborate plan to destroy the pack.’ Stiles expresses to Peter as he looks up to his face.

‘Stiles,’ Peter says as he takes his hands and cups Stiles’ face, ‘From the moment I met you, even when all I wanted was revenge, I was intrigued by you.’

‘And now.’

‘Now I just want my life back to what it was before the fire. But I’m not going to lie to you, I can’t guarantee my stability if something were to happen to Derek or yourself.’

Stiles leans in and kisses Peter gently on his lips.

‘I believe you,’ Stiles says softly, ‘but I just want you to know, if you hurt me or the pack, I will hunt you down and kill you myself.’

Peter detects no lie in Stiles heartbeat, which is one of the many things he likes about they boy; his loyalty to those he cares for.

Peter just hopes that he is part of the group.

* * *

  
Stiles walks through the back door of the house and into the kitchen, carrying shopping bags in his hands.

‘Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,’ Stiles says as he puts the bags on the island in the kitchen, ‘Damn lazy ass wolf.’

Stiles starts unpacking some groceries from the bags as Derek walks into the kitchen.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Hello to you too, Derek,’ Stiles rolls his eyes as he moves to the fridge to put some the stuff away, ‘and well I semi-sort of live here. Remember?’

‘Peter's not here.’ Derek says as he folds his arms across his chest and glares at Stiles.

‘Yes I know. Something about a book, two towns over or something,’ Stiles replies as he walks back over to the island, ‘Now either help me cook dinner or go away and do something wolfy.’

Derek stand there staring at Stiles as he walks around the kitchen grabbing stuff to prepare for dinner before he makes up his mind and walks towards Stiles.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Derek looks up to see Stiles smiling at him before putting him to work.

Two hours later, dinner has been served and eaten, dishes have been done and Stiles joins Derek on the couch in the living room, handing him a drink.

‘I know why you’re here.’ Derek says as he turns to look at Stiles.

‘Cause my dad is working the late shift and I didn’t want to be alone?’

‘Did Peter tell you?’ Derek asks.

‘No he didn’t,’ Stiles replied, ‘but I know that he leaves on this day every year to give you your space.’

‘You don’t have to be here’

‘Yes I do,’ Stiles smiles softly, ‘I know from experience that it sucks to be alone on days like this.’

The two of them sit there in a comfortable silence, occasionally taking a drink from their glasses, before Stiles crowds himself against Derek.

‘What would you like to do? We can talk if you want? Watch something?’

‘There is something we can watch.’ Derek says as he gets up before leaving the lounge.

‘Laura and I loved this movie.’ Derek says as he walks back into the lounge holding ‘Adventures In Babysitting’.

‘What are you waiting for? Put it in.’

Derek and Stiles lay on the couch watching the movie, leaning against each other and when the movie ends, Stiles turns to look at Derek.

‘I can see why you both liked it so much.’

Derek looks back at Stiles and smiles.

'She would have really liked you.'

'I probably would have liked her aswell,' Stiles replied lightly, 'I mean how bad could she be compared to you, buddy?'

At the end of the night, after the boys stayed up for another hour talking, they come to a stop outside their rooms.

‘Thank you. It means a lot.’

‘Anytime, bud.’ Stiles says as he surges forward and hugs Derek.

* * *

  
It was quiet for a week. A week of normality, which of course meant that something was going to happen and it did in the form small pack trying to encroach on the Hale territory.

The pack makes their way out the front door of the house as Stiles walks down the stairs, finishing fixing his kevlar vest (that he may have _borrowed_ from his dad!), and reaching for his hoodie from the back of the lounge chair when he notices Peter walk up to him.

‘I’m ready. Let’s do this.’ Stiles says as he zips his hoodie up.

‘You should stay here at the house.’

‘What?’ Stiles asks as his face drops.

‘Someone needs to stay here at the house in case it’s a trap and we need help or they try to take hold of the house.’

‘That’s bullshit and you know it.’

‘Stiles –‘

‘No!’ Stiles voice gets louder as he point his finger at Peter, ‘I am not staying here and guarding the house like a dog. This is what you and Derek have been training me for. I’ve busted my ass,’ Stiles says as he walks closer to Peter and pokes his finger into the older man’s chest, ‘for months training so I’m not some weakling that the pack has to look after and defend and now you want me to stay behind?’

‘Please. I don’t doubt your training, Stiles.’ Peter says as he takes hold of Stiles’ face, ‘But if something happens to us, we will need a second line of defense.’

‘Even without being able to hear your heartbeat, ‘ Stiles replies before leaning into Peter’s ear and whispering, ‘I can still tell when you are full of shit.’

Stiles steps back, as Peter smells his scent. Full of hurt, embarrassment and outrage.

‘Stiles, -‘ Peter starts moving towards Stiles, who moves further back and put his hand up in front of him.

‘No. Just go.’

Peter stands and looks at Stiles, the sadness in his eyes and wishes he could take it all back, before he turns and walks out the door.

* * *

  
Two hours later and Stiles is sitting in the kitchen when the pack enters the house.

They all start to walk into the kitchen when they notice the big duffel bag on the kitchen table and freeze while Peter and Derek, deep in conversation walk into the kitchen and notice Stiles and the bag.

‘Stiles, what’s going on?’ Derek asks as he walks closer to Stiles, who with a face devoid of any emotion looks back at Derek.

‘I made something for you all to eat. I know how you guys get hungry.’ Stiles says as he grabs his bag, ignoring the whines from the pack and starts to make his way out of the kitchen, ‘I’m staying at my dads house.’

Stiles nearly gets to the doors before he feels, who he knows is Peter, grab his arm.

‘Stiles, wait.’

‘Let go of my arm, Peter.’ Stiles says without looking back.

‘Please.’ Peter pleads softly.

‘I’ll be putting mountain ash around my window so don’t get any ideas of sneaking in.’ Stiles tell him as he pulls his arm out of Peters grasp and walks out of the Hale house.

* * *

  
It has been a day and a half and Stiles hasn’t heard a single peep out of the pack. Mountain ash surrounds the house, his cell phone has been turned off, he hasn’t left the house and it has left Stiles with a feeling of loneliness that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Stiles is sitting in his room playing Xbox, when he hears a knock on the door and against his better judgment, makes his way downstairs.

Stiles opens the door to see Peter standing on the front porch and he sees hope come across his face but keeps his face devoid of any emotion as he leans against his door, folding his arms and waiting for Peter to start talking.

‘Stiles.’ Peter breathes out with a slight smile.

 _Stay strong, Stiles_ he thinks to himself, _make sure the only thing he can smell is the annoyance and boredom that you feel today._

‘I’m so terribly sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that.’ Peter tells him, on edge from the lack of talking from Stiles.

When it’s clear he isn’t going to get a response from the boy, he makes to move forward before remembering the mountain ash around the house and takes a step back.

‘I know that you are more than capable of looking after yourself and it was never my intention on making you feel like you couldn’t.’

‘I wanted you to stay at the house because I knew that if you were there fighting beside us, that I would be paying attention to making sure you were okay and I couldn’t risk any of our lives by not having all my focus on the task.’

‘It was my own selfishness that I wanted you at home so I knew you would be safe. It was never to protect the house.’

‘Please say something, Stiles.’ Peter says, agitated by the boys’ silence.

‘Are you done?’ Stiles asks calmly as he stands up straight and faces Peter.

‘Yes’

‘Goodbye then, Peter.’ Stiles says as he steps back and closes the door, ignoring Peter pleading with him to open the door and makes his way back up stairs, tightening his jaw to hold the tears at bay.

* * *

  
It’s a day later when Stiles finds Derek and his doorstep.

‘Can I come in?’

‘No.’ Stiles replies keeping the same expressionless mask he wore with Peter yesterday.

‘I know you don’t want to hear it but Peter had the best intentions.’

‘So it was never his intention to make me feel like shit? Okay then. That’s good. Wait here, I’ll just go get my bag.’ Stiles sarcastically snaps.

‘Stiles, -‘

‘I don’t care what his intentions were; he made me feel like I was nothing. The maid of the house or some omega that you use and throw aside.’ Stiles says as he does nothing to stop the tears welling in his eyes.

‘I don’t really care if something like that comes from the pack, but to come from Peter.’

‘I’m sorry, Stiles.’

‘Sorry? Fat load of good that does me. Tell me Derek, where were you when he was telling me to stay behind? Where were you when I’m sure you could smell the shit storm that my emotions would have been?’ Stiles yells at him, not caring about the volume of his voice.

Stiles tears fall freely as he looks at Derek, who stands there shocked and saddened.

‘Where was my Alpha then? Where was my f-friend, no my best friend, then?’

Stiles wipes his eyes and looks at Derek.

‘I’m done. I want nothing to do with _any_ of you.’

Stiles goes to close the front door, when he stop and looks at Derek again, who stands there frozen in shock.

‘Tell Peter to stop creeping outside my house at night.’

Stiles closes the door and face plants onto the couch in the lounge room, sobbing into the cushions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles hasn’t seen or heard from anyone in the pack for nearly three weeks. The distance from the pack has made him realize two things; his serious lack of friends outside the pack and the lack of a social life outside of werewolves and trying to survive day-to-day.

 

Although the messages from the pack (mainly Derek and Peter), pleads for forgiveness have stopped, Stiles knows that Peter spends most of his time lurking outside his house, joined or replaced by Derek sometimes.

 

There are some days that Stiles is tempted to forgive them and let them inside but then he remembers how he felt and feels himself going all the way back to square one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Peter knows hiding outside of Stiles’ house is creepy but he just doesn’t have it in himself to care. All he wants to do is protect Stiles, that’s all he has ever wanted and now he has pushed so far that Stiles has left.

 

The last three weeks have been torture for Peter, who sleeps in Stiles’ bed at the Hale house (on the rare occasions when he does sleep there) to savor the scent left there by the boy, which is beginning to fade due to the lack of use.

 

Peter’s attempts at communicating with Stiles have failed, as have Derek’s; whom Peter is surprised to see is suffering from Stiles’ absence nearly as much as he is. Derek has never had many friends, especially since the fire, which has made Peter feel even worse that his over protectiveness has taken that away from his nephew.

 

Peter is determined to get Stiles back, if not romantically, then at least as part of the pack and out of the long list of his wrong doings, this is one he will not rest until it is made right.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Hunters have taken Stiles and it has filled Peter with a rage he hasn’t felt since he awoke from the coma. It was one of the very few nights that he decided to sleep at home, leaving the boy completely unguarded and open for the hunters to take.

 

‘Peter, you need to calm down.’ Derek tells him as they go over the plan at the Hale house with the rest of the pack.

 

‘I will rest when I have Stiles back and all the hunters are dead.’ Peter growls.

 

‘Stiles wouldn’t want that, we should hand them over to the police.’ Scott says from the corner of the lounge room.

 

Peter’s eyes flash blue, as his fangs and claws extend and he stalks his way over to Scott.

 

‘You of all people, do not get to talk to me about what Stiles wants.’

 

Derek puts himself between Peter and Scott, his eyes flash red as he faces Peter.

 

‘Peter, we will get him back.’

 

Peter looks at his nephew before walking out of the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles is tied to tree in the woods, his hands bound around the tree by rope with his head hanging down, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

 

‘Where are they?’ one of the hunters asks.

  
‘Dude, how many time do we have to go through this?’ Stiles asks with his head hanging down, blood dripping onto the dirt, ‘I haven’t told you anything and I won’t.’

 

‘That’s okay,’ one of the hunters says, as he walks closer to Stiles, smiling, before punching Stiles in the stomach, ‘We haven’t finished convincing you yet.’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter smells Stiles’ scent first, the scent both his wolf and himself are attuned to most, before he can smell the scents of the hunters and of blood.

 

Peter starts to run faster, hoping that the blood is not from a fatal wound on Stiles for the sake of his fragile sanity and the fact that Stiles and himself have yet to talk about if he wants the bite and if a scenario of near death, would he want to be turned.

 

As Peter get closer, he slows down so he doesn’t walk into any traps, he hears one of the hunters tormenting Stiles.

 

‘You’re just a nice little chew toy,’ the hunter laughs, ‘A chew toy that they have already abandoned.’

 

Peter stops behind some bushes, he can see Stiles tied to a tree, blood dripping from his face that has his wolf scratching at the surface to inflict some pain on the hunters, and he does a count of only three other people in the clearing, armed with wolfs bane bullets if the smell is anything to go by.

 

‘You are nothing to them kid. Just give them up already and you can go home.’

 

 _Taking Stiles was their first mistake_ Peter thinks to himself as he lets the wolf take over _their second is thinking he means nothing. Stiles has never and will never not mean nothing especially to this pack._

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

Stiles has his head hanging down, he can feel the blood on his face, can feel the soreness in his body and the places that are more than likely going to be majorly bruised.

 

It takes him a while before he notices the commotion going on in the clearing and when he looks up, he sees the reason behind it all.

 

Peter. It brings a small smile to Stiles’ face, reopening the split on his lip that had dried, as he sees Peter, in wolf form with his bright beta blue eyes, fighting against one of the hunters, two of which he already has unconscious on the ground while he fights with the third.

 

As Stiles watches the scene unfold before him, he can hear Peter provoking the hunter as they fight.

 

‘You shouldn’t have taken him,’ Peter say as they circle each other, ‘I will always be there to protect him until my last breathe.’

 

‘Which you will be taking soon, mutt.’ The last hunter sneers at Peter.

 

Stiles turns his head as he hears multiple sounds of wolves howling in the distance and when he looks back, he sees Peter standing over the now unconscious hunter.

 

Before he knows it, Peter is next to him, clawing through the rope and then taking Stiles into a firm hug; careful of the state he is in.

 

‘You’re safe. I’ve got you.’ Peter says as he breathes Stiles’ scent in.

 

If Peter were human, he most likely would have suffocated due to the lack of oxygen from how tightly Stiles is hanging onto him but even though the circumstances, he wouldn’t give this up for the world.

 

‘They hurt you.’ Peter scents out his injuries, ranging from his face all the way to his legs.

 

‘Nothing I haven’t handled before,’ Stiles says quietly, ‘Where is the rest of the pack?’

 

‘Those young wolves just aren’t fast runners.’ Peter tells him with a slight grin.

 

‘You got all angry and stormed out, didn’t you?’

 

‘You are injured, Stiles. You should take it easy.’ Peter replies as he picks up Stiles, bridal style and starts walking out the clearing.

 

‘Creep.’ Stiles say softly and gets a smirk from Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

The rest of the pack catch up to Peter and Stiles not far from the clearing, all of them instantly crowding around the two, reaching out to touch Stiles as a way to reassure themselves and their wolves that he is okay.

 

‘There are three of them. In a clearing back there.’ Peter nods his head in the direction they just walked from.

 

‘Peter and I will take Stiles back to the house. The rest of you will watch the hunters until Chris arrives.’

 

Peter resumes walking towards the house as the rest of the pack split up and walk towards their destinations.

 

* * *

 

Peter decides to take Stiles to his own room, the selfish part of him wanting a fresh layer of Stiles’ scent coating his room just in case this isn’t the reunion he is hoping for.

 

Peter walks out from the bathroom, with a bowl of water and a washcloth, and towards the end of the bed where he left Stiles.

 

‘Where’d Derek go?’

 

‘He is currently in the kitchen, making us something to eat.’ Peter replied as he lifts Stiles’ shirt off of him.

 

‘I remember something like this happening not so long ago, only it was the other way around.’ Stiles say as Peter wipes at some of the blood on Stiles’ face with the cloth, receiving a wince from the boy.

 

‘Sorry.’ Peter softly tells him.

 

‘It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt as much as receiving the wounds. That wasn’t fun.’

 

‘I didn’t mean about your wounds,’ Peter says as he rinses the cloth and goes back to wiping the bloody injuries, ‘although I’m not a fan of seeing you hurt. I meant I was sorry for making you feel like you were any less than an vital part of the pack and my life.’

 

Stiles sits there, on the edge of the bed, as Peter wipes at his wounds, unsure what to say back to the man.

 

‘The thought of losing you, like Derek and I have lost everyone else, didn’t sit well with the wolf or the man and the combination of both, had me ignoring everything else in order to keep you safe and protected.’

 

‘But the thing is, Stiles,’ Peter says as he drops the washcloth back into the bowl and rest his hands on Stiles’ thighs, ‘I can’t promise you that it won’t happen again.’

 

Peter takes his hands and moves them up to cup Stiles’ face, careful not to bump any of the cuts or bruises on the boys face.

 

‘I trust you unconditionally and I know you can take care of yourself. You have been doing it, for yourself and those around you, for as long as I’ve known you but I would rather have you angry with me than lose anymore people that I love.’

 

‘Love?’

 

‘Yes, Stiles. I love you.’ Peter tells him, smiling at the increase of his heartbeat, as he stands up and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

 

Peter walks towards the closet in the room, grabbing a pair of sleep pants before walking back to Stiles.

 

‘Put these on. I’ll go get rid of this.’ Peter says as he picks up the bowl of water and heads towards the bathroom.

 

Stiles remains seated on the edge of the bed, taking in Peter’s words and the emotions on his face, a side of the man Stiles rarely ever sees.

 

Stiles takes of his jeans and puts on the pants, before getting back on the bed and leaning against the headboard, which is where Peter finds him when he walks back into the room, playing with the string of the pants, full of nervous energy but with surprise and contentment in his scent.

 

‘You have to understand Peter, that I was part of a pack. Things like this are always going to happen. That’s why I wanted to be trained, so I wouldn’t have to rely on the pack to protect the human and so I wouldn’t have to stuck at home, hoping that both Derek and you walk back through that door.’

 

‘Are part of a pack.’

 

Stiles whips his head to the door to see Derek standing there, with a tray of food in his hands.

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘Are part of a pack. You will always be a part of this pack, Stiles,’ Derek told him as he walked towards the bed, ‘I’m the alpha. I say when you leave the pack.’ Derek stated with a slight smile.

 

‘Are the others okay? What happened to the hunters?’

 

‘Everyone is fine and Chris is dealing with the hunters.’

 

‘Is your way of telling me to leave the pack by poisoning me with these sandwiches?’ Stiles asks as he eyes the tray on the bed.

 

‘I can go catch some poor defenseless rabbit or deer if you would like?’

 

‘I’d probably be better off with some animal killed in the backyard than I would with your sandwich making skills.’ Stiles smirks at Derek, as Peter walks to the bed and sits down next to Stiles.

 

‘It’s like no time has passed at all with you two.’ Peter says as he grabs a sandwich.

 

Stiles pats the empty space on the other side of him, silently telling Derek to sit down, as he reaches forward and grabs a sandwich.

 

‘If I die from these, I am gonna haunt you.’ Stiles tells him as he bites into his sandwich and bumps Derek with his shoulder.

 

 

Three hours later and the three of them are still seated on the bed, sandwiches long gone, and just talking between the three of them, when Stiles yawns loudly.

 

‘I think you should get some sleep. You’ve had a long day.’ Peter tells him.

 

Stiles gets himself under the covers and comfortable as Derek and Peter make a move to leave the room.

 

‘Stay.’

 

Peter stops and looks back at Stiles, smiles, then makes his way back to the bed, shredding off his clothes as he goes, until he is just in his boxers before getting in beside Stiles.

 

‘You too, Derek.’ Stiles calls as Derek goes to exit his room.

 

Derek looks back at Stiles, confusion written on his face.

 

‘I’m a part of this pack remember? And I had something horrible happen to me tonight and I’m in serious need of a puppy pile.’

 

Derek rolls his eyes at the term, before walking back to the bed, also taking off his clothes before sliding into bed on the Stiles’ other side.

 

‘There will be no inappropriate touching between the two of you while I’m in this bed.’ Derek frowned at the two of them as Stiles grabbed Peter’s hands and wrapped them around him, pulling the man to his back.

 

‘Yes, alpha.’ Stiles grins at Derek as he moves his hand under the covers and pinches Derek’s butt.

 

‘Stiles.’ Derek growls.

 

‘I thought being pack included all the soothing touchy-feely stuff.’

 

‘Pinches on the ass aren’t soothing, Stiles.’ Derek glowered at him.

 

‘Why? It’s a way of showing that I’m comfortable with you and our pack bond to touch your butt.’ Stiles replies as Peter laughs from behind him.

 

‘Go to sleep, Stiles.’ Derek growls.

  

* * *

 

 

The sun is shining through the blinds when Stiles wakes up, Peter’s arms are still wrapped around him, holding him against the older mans chest, which he squirms his way out of.

 

Stiles finds Derek in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen island with a coffee in his hand, looking to Stiles as he entered.

 

‘Why did you get up? We could have had sexy threesome times.’ Stiles asked him as he walked to the steaming cup of coffee, sitting on the counter, that Derek must of made him.

 

‘Never going to happen.’ Derek smiles as Stiles.

 

The two men stand there in a comfortable silence, occasionally drinking from their cups, before Derek moves closer to Stiles.

 

‘Are you coming back?’

 

‘I think I gonna have to, dude. I saw the extent of your cooking skills last night and frankly, I’m scared for the pack.’

 

Derek smiles before walking over to Stiles and placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

‘It’s good to have you back.’

 

‘Missed you too, buddy.’ Stiles replies as he pats Derek on the arm.

 

* * *

 

Stiles crawls onto the bed and sits against the headboard as he hands Peter a cup of coffee.

 

‘I could get used to this.’ Peter tells him as he sits up and, he too, leans against the headboard, next to Stiles.

 

‘Good luck with that.’ Stiles tells Peter, as he takes a sip of his coffee.

 

‘So you’re staying?’

 

‘Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer.’

 

‘Stiles.’

 

‘I am.’ Stiles tells him, receiving a smiles from Peter.

 

‘Good. The house has been far too quiet.’

 

‘And how would you know? Don’t think I didn’t know you were creeping outside my house.’ Stiles looks at him incredulously.

 

Peter smirks at Stiles before running his hand down Stiles’ arms and entwining their fingers.

 

‘And what about us?’

 

‘Just know, that the next time something like this happens, I will fight you tooth and nail.’

 

‘I expect no less from you.’ Peter responds as he moves Stiles so he is laying half on Peter’s chest and wraps his arms around his boy.

 

‘Good,’ Stiles replied as Peter buries his face in between Stiles’ neck and shoulder and breathes in, ‘how am I smelling?’

 

‘Like pack. Like home.’

 

‘Easy there, you big sap,’ Stiles chuckles before Peter, playfully, bites his shoulder, ‘Oww!’

 

‘Do you want to go back to sleep?’

 

‘I want us to have very loud sex and make Derek feel awkward.’ Stiles says, knowing that Derek can hear him from downstairs and starts to laugh at the growl that even he can hear from downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is in Peter's POV.

It has been three months since the hunters kidnapped Stiles and if I had to be completely honest, more good has come out of that than bad.

 

The main thing being, I have Stiles back and after a month of us crawling into each other’s bed at night, we have both decided to move into the same room.

 

I’ve decided to move into Stiles’ room, as it is closer to our alpha but the main reason would be the fact that everything smells like Stiles, a smell that I could never tire of.

 

All of my belongings have been moved into Stiles’ room and now I can move forward with my surprise.

 

Derek and Stiles have left to meet with a pack, a few towns over, to fortify the Hale pack ties.  My nephew had decided to take Stiles with him, and not myself or one of the betas, due to Stiles’ vast, and newly broadened, knowledge on packs, diplomacy and werewolf politics and well because my dear nephew can be very ill tempered and hot headed, which can lead to some unfortunate events.

 

I’ve roped the whole pack into helping me, which wasn’t much of a task, as most of them are trying to get back into the good books with Stiles.

 

The night before they are both due to return home and we had finished assembling Stiles’ surprise and I lay there on our bed, which holds less and less of Stiles’ scent as the nights roll on, waiting for Stiles to call as he has every night they have been gone.

 

And right on queue, as if he knew I was thinking about him, my phone is ringing.

 

‘Hello, Stiles.’

 

‘Hey, creep.’ I smile at the nickname, which I now associate with fondness.

 

‘Still coming home tomorrow?’

 

‘Aw does someone miss me?’ I always miss him when he is away, ‘Has my scent disappeared from the bed?’

 

‘I’ll just have to go through your wardrobe then.’

 

‘Peter Hale, if you stretch my shirts, I swear I will put wolfsbane in your food.’

 

I chuckle at the threat, even though I know that he would actually do it.

 

‘I think I can survive until your return.’

 

‘Until then, can you convince your nephew to be my snuggle buddy?’

 

I can just imagine the eye roll that is going on in that room that would go along with the low growl I can hear, coming from my nephew.

 

‘I think it is just rude,’ Stiles continues, not at all afraid of baiting Derek, ‘that you have your own heating and are not willing to share it.’

 

‘It’s not cold, Stiles,’ I can hear Derek tell him, ‘and you are starting to sound as creepy as Peter is.’

 

‘Now dear nephew, there is no need to be hurtful.’

 

We talk, well I should probably call it banter, back and forth for another hour before we hang up and call it a night.

 

It is just past noon, the surprise is ready and I finally have him back in my arms and my face buried in between his shoulder and neck, where I like it best.

 

‘I take it you’re happy to see me?’

 

‘Always,’ I tell him as I entwine our fingers and lead him upstairs, ‘So much so that we have prepared a surprise for you.’

 

I smile at the interest and anticipation in his scent and even the low smell of arousal.

 

‘Is it a sexy surprise?’ Stiles whispers, though I don’t know why he bothers in a house of werewolves.

 

‘No.’ I snicker at the disappointment on his face and in his scent before I lean closer and whisper to his ear, ‘That’s for tonight.’

 

I laugh as I see Derek roll his eyes from behind us and I let go of Stiles’ hand at the door to my old bedroom and turn to face him.

 

‘If this is some lame reveal that you have finished moving all of your crap into my room, then I am going to be severely disappointed.’

 

‘It’s not.’ I tell him as I swing open the door.

 

The look on Stiles’ face will be something I remember for the rest of my life. The look of total surprise as he looks around what used to be my room, which has now been turned into a library for the pack but mostly for Stiles as he is the head human and pack researcher.

 

One side of the room has the main computer, along with three larger screens attached to the wall. The window side of the room has a window seat, something Stiles has said he has always wanted, and as this side of the house gets the most sunlight during the day, we have put a table and chairs right in the middle of the room for pack and strategy meetings. Along the back wall is nothing but shelving, not even half full of books.

 

‘I died didn’t I?’ Stiles asked as he looked around the room, ‘The other pack killed me and this is all some dream.’

 

‘I can honestly tell you that this is no dream.’

 

Stiles walks further into the room and heads towards the books.

 

‘I’ve wanted to rebuild our library for a long time now. Plenty of space for all of us to add books that may aid us in any way’

 

‘Is this why you were always going off somewhere during the week?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

Stiles looks at some of the books as Derek and myself stand there watching him take everything in.

 

‘The computer,’ Derek explains, ‘is connected to the security cameras around the house and the border.’

 

‘This must have taken ages.’ Stiles say as he looks out the window.

 

‘The whole pack put this together while we were gone.’ Derek tells him, ‘Next we will be turning to basement into a panic room and weapon armory.’

 

‘As they should.’ I move closer to Stiles, ‘This is for all of us, Stiles. So we can be better prepared for whatever may come at us next.’

 

‘If this is way to keep my here at home, while you-‘ Stiles starts before I interrupt him, knowing where this conversation is going.

 

‘It’s not, Stiles.’

 

‘Good.’ Stiles beams at me as he walks over to Derek and myself, takes us each in a one arm hug before giving us each a kiss on the cheek, ‘I love you guys. Thank you.’

Stiles walks back to the computer muttering plans and compiling a list of names to call ‘our headquarters’, with Derek adding his input and arguing some of the things Stiles wants to do.

  
Perhaps it is the individual losses that all three of us have suffered that have brought us together. Perhaps it is something different altogether but all I know is that I am going to fight tooth and nail (I can literally hear Stiles laughing in my head right now!) to protect these people from knowing what loss is again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read, kudo and comment. All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcomed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
